Kiss Cam
by GalaxyFire
Summary: Mordecai and Benson get caught on the kiss cam during a football game! Oh no, what'll they do? Kiss of course. Mordeson


"Ugh I can't believe we didn't get front row seats."

"Well, hey, at least your brother was able to get free tickets for all of us. Do you know how much these cost?"

Rigby groaned. "I'm pretty sure no one actually likes baseball anyway."

Benson turned to look at them, him sitting next to Mordecai. "If you'd paid attention Rigby, the game we're watching is football, not baseball."

Nonetheless, the raccoon let out another loud groan and Mordecai punched him in the arm to shut him up. Although that silenced him for about 5 minutes, he started moaning again and Mordecai'd had it. "Dude, why don't you go get some snacks."

"What, they have food here?" The surprise on his friends face made the blue jay roll his eyes.

"Yes, Rigby."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Rigby jumped off his seat.

"I thought you knew before!"

"Well if I'd known before, I wouldn't be sitting next to you now, would I?"

"Could you two stop arguing?" Benson scolded them. "I'm trying to watch the game here."

Mordecai frowned at Rigby but sent an apologetic look to their boss. "Sorry Benson."

But Benson didn't go back to watching the game. Instead he pulled 5 bucks from his pocket. "If you're getting up for snacks, could you get me a chocolate shake?" He asked, waving the money to Rigby who took it. "And could you take Muscle Man with you too?" He continued, pointing over to the green man who was shouting loudly at random people in the crowd. "He's becoming even more of a nuisance than he already is."

"No problem, Benson." Rigby smiled and closed his hand around the money. He walked to the stairs, grabbing Muscle Man who'd been standing on a chair across from them waving his shirt, and with HFG following as always, took the walk to the snack bar.

For the next few minutes, the two could relax without having Rigbys whining and Muscle Mans constant disruptions. That is, till a loud voice on the speaker rang out.

"Alright ladies and gents, it's time for the Kiss Cam! You know the drill; grab that special someone sitting opposite you and give them a kiss on the lips."

Mordecai slumped in his seat. "If only Margaret was here." He thought to himself as the camera went around to different couples in the crowd.

The blue jay was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the crowd start cheering louder than the 30 seconds in when the team had gotten their first try. Nor did he see Skips, Thomas, and Pops who were sitting in the seats below them turn to face them with horrified expressions.

Mordecai swallowed, now taking it all in, and looked from the three to the seat opposite him he felt his heart drop when he saw Benson staring back at him with an equal look of mortification.

It dawned on him that the camera had landed on the two of them and as soon as they looked at each other, the crowd began chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss."

Both their faces went bright red and they began to panic. Benson even tried shouting out a "I'm not gay!" and even though the blue jay nodded in agreement and tried to argue against the crowd, they still weren't having it.

Mordecai glanced at Skips and the yeti nodded and Mordecai wanted to die when he realized that they had to do it no matter what. Benson'd seen the nod because when Mordecais eyes were on him again, he blushed and looked away.

"Come on dude, we have to do it." Benson dragged his gaze back up. "This crowd isn't gonna give up, you know.",Mordecai's heart was racing.

Bensons' stomach twisted. "I know..."

Mordecai swallowed as he shifted around in his seat to properly face his boss and Benson did the same to look at the blue jay.

"I can't believe we're doing this." He whispered sharply to Mordecai, who caught Skips' eye again. "It's going to be seen by thousands of people."

"Well, at least Rigby isn't here to see this."

Benson frowned at his employees attempt to lessen the tenstion. He sighed irritably. "Alright, let's just get this over with."

Mordecai reached up to rest his hand on Bensons cheek, but the gumball machine suddenly grabbed his chest and pulled him forward, making their lips crash.

Below them, the trio looked away in disgust, despite the entire crowd cheering for Mordecai and Benson. As soon as the camera went off them, Benson let go of Mordecai and threw him back in his seat, Mordecai looking at him in bewilderement. "What the heck was that?"

Benson wiped his mouth, "It was nothing." But the deep scarlet on his face told him otherwise.

Before Mordecai could say anything against it, Rigby'd come back with Bensons shake, three boxes of popcorn, and two bags of nacho cheese chips. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

Mordecai looked at Benson strangely but the gumball machine snatched the shake from it's holder, ignoring Rigby's_ "hey man, what the heck!_" and shyed away from the avian.

"Nothing." Mordecai finally answered, looking at Rigby and taking a bag of corn chips. "Nothing important anyway." He added and Rigby looked at him strangely but the blue jays eyes had gone back to the back of Bensons head.

But Benson didn't send him a glance at all.


End file.
